


Research Problem

by morimallow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Atsumu Likes To Be Spanked, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Doesn't matter, Edited!, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, It's Just One Lick, M/M, May He Be A Top Or Bottom, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Yaku Morisuke, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Yaku Morisuke, Yaku Is Hot, Yaku Is Really A Nerd, but not really, they're both hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morimallow/pseuds/morimallow
Summary: Yaku tested out his hypotheses and Atsumu apparently liked it too much.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Research Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I present to you my Top Yaku Morisuke agenda. Thanks.

Yaku Morisuke, one of Japan Men’s National Volleyball Team’s god-tier liberos, has a unique way of thinking things through. Well, not really unique since a lot of people related or immersed in Science use this method to solve very, very complicated things. Once his teacher back in high school introduced the Scientific Method, it’s like Yaku picked up the habit to use it in every situation in which he can possibly use the method.  _ It’s clean, neat, goal-oriented _ ,  _ and it keeps my mind always working. Oh, it also helps in my concentration. This is like my mental practice for volleyball _ , he thinks.

A  **_research problem_ ** is any significant, perplexing, and challenging situation, real or artificial wherein the unknown solution requires reflective and critical thinking and, in his situation, it’s the one and only Miya Atsumu but not really since Yaku considers it as the broad idea of interest of his study.

Yaku doesn’t deny that Atsumu is a great setter but that doesn’t mean it will stop him from pestering the younger man and that’s just normal for the team. Then, Atsumu bites back.

The libero has dissected the broad area of interest into sub-areas which are: Atsumu’s personality, his choice of words, and his height. Thanks to the setter’s statement, it all became clear for Yaku.

“I bet Yakkun has another reason why he prefers kicking people instead of slapping the shit out of them,” he started while the rest of the team listened to him as they stretched after a tiring practice.

The statement made Yaku raise one of his eyebrows at the setter. He never really thought of that. He thinks kicking is a good practice for footwork after he watched that great foot save Nishinoya did. It’s a win-win ─ he can shut people up and he can strengthen his foot.

Atsumu finished stretching, an amused smile ghosting his face, and stood up beside Yaku who’s still currently stretching.

“Aside from the fact he can’t reach tall people, it’s because he’s a libero! His hands aren’t rough as ours are because he doesn’t touch the ball! Right? I have a good point, right? Liberos’ hands don’t have much impact and pain like the spikers,” he explained happily, genuinely thinking he got that right.

Yaku glared at Atsumu’s side profile as his mind processes the situation and updates his current study in just under five seconds.

**_Research Problem:_** _Miya Atsumu claims that liberos can’t slap the shit out of someone like spikers_ _do because they don’t touch the ball often with their palms._

**_Null Hypothesis:_ ** _ Atsumu will not emit a sound when Yaku slaps him. _

**_Alternative Hypothesis:_ ** _ Atsumu will emit a sound when Yaku slaps him. _

**_Methodology:_ ** _ Yaku will spank Atsumu’s butt as hard as he could. Results (AKA Atsumu’s reaction) will be observed by the researcher himself and the rest of the Japan Team. The process will be repeated three (3) times for good measure since this isn’t a quantitative research. _

Approved and ready to conduct the experiment.

Atsumu was still standing beside a sitting Yaku, dramatically explaining why he’s correct to Shouyou and without warning, Yaku smacked the setter’s butt. The vibration of the sound ─ the contact of his hand and another patch of skin and Atsumu’s piercing scream ─ spread to probably the entirety of the Olympic Village.

Nor, the setter directed his screams at the libero who was preparing for the second smack, “Yakkun, ya little devi─ ahh!”

Was it intentional? Was that Atsumu’s body reacting to…spanks? Whatever, Yaku thought, it’s the last smack anyway, better make it count.

Third smack, Yaku’s face was unreadable but thoughts were running inside his mind, Atsumu ─ that fucking setter is a fucking bottom.

Miya Atsumu, one of Japan Men’s National Volleyball Team setters, moaned, actually fucking moaned in front of the team, in pleasure because of a spank ─ a spank from the demon of a libero fresh from the Russian League.

Most of the players were worried, flustered, and some just found the situation amusing. Yaku stood up, placed a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder who instantly shuddered from the contact and whispered, “You better be ready once I enter our room ─ exposed and pretty for me.”

Shouyou heard that alright and smirked for so many reasons. He knows.

Who knew Atsumu’s whimpers would be music to Yaku’s ears? The latter knew almost all of Atsumu’s weak spots even though it’s the first time they’re doing this. Yaku has one finger in and the younger can’t help himself but to move ─ move to find friction, move to help Yaku find the spot (which he is avoiding to tease the setter), or probably because one finger isn’t enough for his greedy hole.

Atsumu’s breath hitched when Yaku inserted two additional fingers and pumped his aching cock at the same time. The feeling was phenomenal, it made him come then and there. Yaku was surely surprised, he expected for him to last longer but he guesses he's been pent up too much. Then again, he can’t help but tease the young man so he leaned forward, just enough for Atsumu to hear his heavy breathing, “Count.”

He was going to ask what he would count when Yaku’s palm came into contact with his left ass cheek. One spank and he’s lost. What was he supposed to do?

“If you fail to count ten consecutive spanks, we’re starting from you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you,  **the bottom** .”

He found out he loves spanks and he would deliberately forget to count so Yaku would spank him more than he intended to do. Although Atsumu can’t see how his ass cheeks are painted and marked with red imprints caused by the harsh impact, he surely can imagine it. He knows he likes Yaku marking him. It made his dick twitch, it made his hole clench at nothing, it made him hornier than ever and so, he does the least thing they both expected him to do ─ beg. He really begged. He wanted to feel full, wanted to feel warm and tingly, and at the moment, only Yaku ─ his roommate ─ can satisfy both of their needs.

With the libero’s fingers scissoring their way out of Atsumu’s hole to leave it gaping, he licked along his crack which made the latter shake uncontrollably under him and without warning, Yaku inserted his fat cock slowly, controlling himself from taking Atsumu roughly from behind until he’s a crying mess beneath him.

Atsumu let out a sound from his dry throat which he didn’t know he could emit as he bottoms out, pain and pleasure taking over his whole being. His hole fluttered around Yaku, clenching and unclenching to accommodate his size and god, did he want to come there and then but where’s the fun in that?

Taking Atsumu’s glance as a go signal, he traced his spine upwards until it reaches Atsumu’s nape and wrapped it with his hand as he slowly builds up his own pace. He never saw the setter this helpless, this vulnerable, this…  _ slutty _ . He’d be lying if he said the noise suffocating the whole room isn’t the lewdest sound he ever heard and that just made him thrust faster and harder into Atsumu.

His knuckles were white from gripping the bed sheet too tight, face to chest red as he muffled his moans with a pillow, probably drooling in the process but he didn't want it to end.

The hand pushing Atsumu down with his nape was replaced with beefy arms around his neck, pulling him for his back to make contact with Yaku’s toned and sweaty chest. He bit and nibbled the younger’s skin and said, “Come for me, bunny. Let them hear how good I’m making you feel, how I’m ruining you with my big, fat cock.”

Miya Atsumu was never weak and this is the first time he ever felt like it. His knees were wobbly, his ass cheeks still red as Yaku thrusted upward, hitting that exact spot as their ticket to ecstasy. If the libero weren’t holding him up, he’d surely be a puddle on the bed.

Both of their moans filled the room, skin slapping, Yaku’s hand offering some help to Atsumu’s untouched dick, and the latter finally coming and squirting in Yaku’s hands and on their bed.

“Yakkun…Yakkun, slow dow─ fuck! Oh, yeah, fuck. Fuck. Fuck, there, don’t stop!”

Yaku’s thrusts became faster but sloppier as he chased his own high, tugging at Atsumu’s still-hard cock. His pants and groans were directly heard as he nibbled Atsumu’s earlobe, feeling the familiar knot wanting to be released, “Take all of my seed, bunny. Fuck, you feel so warm,” and he came inside the setter who was holding Yaku’s wrists for extra support because he knows… he knows too well he’s drained, used, and satisfied with the thought that Yaku almost fucked him unconscious.

The null hypothesis is rejected, making this study successful. Atsumu did not only emit just a sound, alright. This was beyond his expected outcome.

“Yakkun, what if I want to tease ya more?”

“Kinky bastard, go to sleep. I’ll clean you up.”

“Aw, ya love me, don’t ya?”

“Don’t get your hopes up, Miya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on Twitter and Tumblr with the same username: @morimallow! Bottom Miya Atsumu hits different.


End file.
